Bound in Chains
by Lunerpet
Summary: it's near Halloween and Kitty's getting some painful nightmares about a mass murdering Hedgehog can she save her friends before it's to late. this is a one-shot Holiday fic enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: this tale of death and sorrow is a cross between T.U.F.F Puppy (owned by Butch Hartman) and a Sonic the Hedgehog (owned by Sega) story I wrote a long time ago, this story does not have any actual Sonic characters, but an original Character based around it enjoy.**

The tan cat found herself standing in front of in old mansion, she looked around as she walked up the old broken stairs and she grabbed the door handle "don't go in there" she looked back and saw nothing, she shrugged and opened the door. It was pitch black inside so she took out her flashlight and clipped it on her front pocket, when she fully stepped in the door closed behind her, which made her jump a little "where am I?" she walked down the hallway and it started twisting itself the more she moved.

Then the wood started to splinter and break apart, she watched as the wood then snapped off and floated as if gravity was no longer working for bits and pieces, she kept walking until she saw a mirror, she saw how clean and new it looked. She wondered how a wall mirror wasn't touched by age like everything else, and then she heard a sound like chains rattling, she quickly turned and ducked as a knife stabbed into the mirror cracking it "what the, who's there?"

She noticed the handle of the knife had a chain attached to it, she stood up and examined the chain, and saw small barbed hooks on each link "what kind of sick person would use a chain like this?" the chain pulled out the knife and flew at her but she quickly dodged. She ran off and the chain gave chase, she ran into a room with a fire place and a few pieces of furniture she heard the chain and she slid under a couch, the chain moved into the room and acted like it was looking for her.

She then heard a voice "you can't stay there run!" the chain quickly turned and flew out of the room, kitty crawled out of her hiding place and left the other way _"what's going on here?"_ after awhile of walking she found a spiral staircase. She looked down and saw nothing but blackness then she looked up and saw another hallway connected to the stairs, she put one foot on the old stairs and it made a loud creaking sound _"this won't support my weight for long I need to be careful and quick."_

She took a deep breath and jumped on the stairs, she quickly ran up as the stairs started to crumble, she got to the edge as the entire staircase fell and she quickly jumped barley grabbing the ledge, she started to pull herself up when she felt a sharp pain in her back. The knife stabbed itself into her back and started to slice down her back, she almost let go but she managed to keep her grip "AAAHHH" she screamed as she pulled herself up and the knife pulled out and tried stabbing her again.

She rolled out of the way and it stabbed itself into the floor, she stumbled to her feet and ran for the door, she saw the knife pull itself out and charged at her, she quickly closed the door and ran into a different room. She looked around and saw the room she was in was an old style theater and a strange looking Maroon colored Hedgehog was standing on the platform, Kitty started to walk down to her "what are you doing here this place is dangerous" when Kitty got a bit closer she stopped.

The Hedgehog smiled crookedly, she was wearing only lingerie, white gloves, red short top boot with a white strip going down the middle and a blindfold, Kitty backed up when she saw this "what are you?" she didn't move and then Kitty saw the barbed chains flow over to her. Then it wrapped itself around the hedgehog's arm and cut into her, she tilted her head not looking directly at Kitty "I bathed in blood, I watched my friends die one...by...one, my new life started when I drowned in my lover's entrails."

Kitty stared at her confused and in shock as the chains went around her and cut into her and she looked like it was normal, "my new life in blood became me, I became the blood in my new life, my new life ended as the knife dug into his flesh." Kitty shook her head "your insane" as she left the hedgehog kept talking "I sought salvation and killed myself over and over again, I watched as my lifeless corpse fell before me, but one...just one of me fought back and I was bled dry."

She ignored the psycho and left as the chains ran across the girl's skin, as Kitty walked into another part of the mansion a saw another wall mirror but this time the Hedgehog was her reflexion and she walk with her as if she could see her. Kitty tried ignoring it but she was start to panic inside, she quickly made her way to another room and the hedgehog started to count "ten..twenty-nine..twenty..eleven" Kitty just went into another room and the maroon color girl was there waiting for her.

Kitty stopped "who or what are you?" she grinned "my name is Amy, Amy Rose, and you?" Kitty stared at her for a second "um well my name is Kitty Katswell" her grin twisted and widened "Katswell I like that name" Kitty curiously nodded "um thanks." Amy looked strangely happy, which made Kitty uneasy "um look, I really need to get out of here, do you know the way out?" she nodded "I do" Kitty smiled "great then let's go" she moved to the next room and Amy watched her leave but didn't follow.

Kitty walked through the mansion until she found herself in a foyer "hey there's the exit Amy" she noticed Amy wasn't there "Amy?" she shrugged thinking that she could have been an illusion and walked to the door. As she opened it Amy appeared out of nowhere "bye-bye Kitty, we'll meet again under to full moon" Kitty looked back at her but she was gone "what?" she then went through the door, and the next thing she knew she woke up in her bed.

She slowly sat up and she felt a sharp pain in her back "aahh!" the sudden yelp woke the other person on her bed "what, what's going on?" the blue cat girl groggily sat up "Kitty is everything alright?" Kitty looked at her in shock "Luna what are you doing in my bed...again?" She shrugged "well I-" before she finished she noticed her back "oh my gosh, Kitty what happened?" Kitty got a confused look "what are you talking about?" Luna jumped out of Kitty's bed and picked up a mirror, then went behind her "look."

She looked back and saw a small gash line trailing down her spine and Kitty held back trying not to freak out "w-where did that come from?" Luna shook her head "I don't know, but it looks pretty bad" then Kitty tried getting up but the wound hurt like crazy "ah, Luna can you patch this up?" she nodded and got up and left. She came back shortly with a first-aid kit and sat back down, as she start to clean the wound Kitty looked back at her "so why are you in here anyway?" Luna smiled sheepishly "well I accidentally blow up my house again, I'm still getting used to the ancient tech level on this planet so things still explode around me."

Kitty couldn't help but laugh and Luna finished "there we go, it should heal the rest on it's own" Kitty got up and moved around "good, and it's almost time for work so we should get ready" a half hour later they arrived at T.U.F.F. Luna went straight to the lab, and Kitty went to her desk "what ever that was I hope I'll never have that dream again" a white dog cam out of nowhere and smiled "hey Kitty" she smiled "mourning Dudley" the Chief jumped on Dudley's head.

"Agents have you seen the news?" they looked at him and shook their heads, he turned to Keswick and shouted "Keswick turn the TV channel in the news" Keswick nodded and pushed a button on the remote and the TV turned to the news. "Earlier last night a mysterious string of murders are leaving the police stumped, five people were found dead, and do to the horrific scene we can't show it on the air, but it's reported that the five body's recovered were just the one's they found somewhat intact."

Kitty and Dudley looked at each other and the Chief put a folder on her desk "this is what they gave us when they found that there was no connection to the victims, there are over ten of them" Kitty slowly opened the folder. And both Kitty and Dudley just saw a bit and they both ran off and unfortunately they didn't look where they were going and they ended throwing up in Luna's lab sinks, and Luna just watched in horror as they barged in and threw up all over her clean sinks.

After they couldn't throw anymore chunks Luna got them some towels so they could clean up "are you two okay?" Dudley nodded "uh yeah, we just saw the crime scene photos of the recent murders" Kitty felt pain go down her spine "I've never seen that much gore in one place." Luna noticed her feeling her back "is your wound okay?" Dudley looked at her then at Kitty "what wound?" Kitty sighed "it's fine, it just acts up sometimes" Dudley looked concerned but Kitty brushed it off and they left the lab leaving Luna to clean up the mess.

The Chief saw them come back "ah there you are, don't worry I sent some other agents to investigate the crime scene" Dudley sighed in relief "thank goodness" Kitty thought about it "but I wonder what kind of sick psychopath would do something like that?" The Chief nodded "I need you two to keep the populace from panicking and talk to the family's of the victims, Dudley your going to calm the people, and Kitty I need you to find out if there was a connection between the victims" they nodded and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty sat there waiting for the family to calm down, she hated this part of the job, where she walked in on grieving family's and asked them hard questions, when one of them finally calmed down she spoke "do you know why he was near the forest?" He shook his head "no as far as I knew he never even liked the outside let alone the forest" Kitty wrote down some notes "so everything was normal before he left? Did he talk about maybe meeting someone?" the raccoon thought about it.

"No I-wait a minute yes, he said something about meeting a girl I think" Kitty looked at him questioningly "tell me, did your brother have any parent issues, something life altering perhaps?" he thought about some more. "Well he got in an argument with the old man, and they both said some harsh things, what really got him was when he said he wished he would die" Kitty took more notes "so your father wished his own son dead, and not long after he's found in a camp site disemboweled and cut to ribbons?"

The younger woman sighed "he was a sweetheart, he never got in the way and he was always there for his friends, sure he was a shut-in but still" and the older woman nodded, Kitty thought about it _"okay this is the tenth house that says something to the same effect." _Kitty got up and left "thank you for your time" as she walked down the street she continued the think _"it's almost the same, the victims all share two things, their self loathing hits a certain peak, and then a girl shows up"_ she looked at her list of people and closed it.

She got in her car and went back to T.U.F.F where Luna was messing with some files and the Chief was telling her where to put them, Kitty walked over to the Chief "okay Chief I found a pattern" the Chief smiled "finally something to work with, what is it?" Kitty took out her notes "it seems that all the victims have a strong self hatred, and then they all talk to some girl before they disappeared" the Chief scratched his chin "I see, it's not much but it's all we got, good work agent" Kitty smiled and the cut burned a bit "ow."

The Chief looked at her confused "are you okay?" she nodded "yeah it's nothing" the Chief looked at a nearby clock "well it's almost closing time, so you can head home now if you want" she nodded and Dudley came back. He sighed and went over to them "you won't believe what I had to do" Kitty yawned "not today Dudley I just want to sleep" she left and felt her back hurt again, when Kitty got home she couldn't help but think about her dream.

She shook her head trying not to think about it and she went to bed early, she found herself in the mansion again "what the, I thought I left this place" she looked around and right behind her the maroon hedgehog slowly came out of the wall. "well, well I didn't expect to see you here again" she whipped around only to find nothing there "Amy is that you?" the Chains moved closer to her and quickly dashed away when she turned "where are you?" Amy laughed a bit as she was lowered by the chains.

Kitty finally saw her and noticed the chains no longer had the barbed hooks at least not the parts that were on her "why am I back here?" Amy thought about it and smiled evilly like it was normal " I don't know, maybe you wished it, maybe you feared it, or maybe you never left, it's so hard to tell." Kitty looked at her confused "look I just want to go home okay" Amy shrugged "the exit's over there"Kitty turned around and saw it "great, thanks" she then opened the door and entered a ballroom, she looked back and saw the door.

It was the same door she used last time to leave but it changed somehow, she stepped forward and music started playing, then Amy came down from the ceiling with the chains holding her up "welcome back Katswell!" she looked around and saw several people were suddenly there looking confused. Kitty felt her instinct's go on high alert as Amy continued "I'm glad to see so many new faces, I want you all to dance, drink and enjoy yourselves, this will be a night to remember" she disappeared into the shadows and everyone looked around worried.

Amy came out of nowhere right next to Kitty and smiled "I like you Kitty, so I'm going to give you a head start" Kitty looked at her questioningly and then heard a strange sound coming from the ceiling and Amy started to count "ten... thirty...twenty...eleven." Kitty's eyes widened as she looked up and saw the ceiling start to slowly move downwards, the other people looked up as well and started to panic, Kitty looked back at Amy but she wasn't there, she then saw an open door "everyone, through here!"

The crowd ran through the door pushing and shoving, she pushed some people down as the ceiling was coming closer "move!" she got the last of them out and slid out as the ceiling went fully down, she stood up and looked around "is everyone alright?" The crowd looked around then a barbed chain with a dagger end quickly stabbed itself into one of them and lifted him up "aaahh!" people started running and screaming as the chains started to rip the man apart, and Kitty grabbed as many people as she could and ran off.

After a bit of running they stopped to catch their breath, and Kitty looked at the people she gathered, there were three adults, two teenagers and a two children, Kitty looked at they "are you all alright?" they nodded and one adult spoke "how did we get here?" Kitty shook her head "I don't know, but that hedgehog's crazy, we should keep moving" they nodded then they heard a voice "now, now Kitty I gave you a head start not them" the chain came out of nowhere and stabbed one of the adult through the eye.

The others screamed as it went through his body and cut him apart from the inside, Amy jumped down from out of nowhere and her hand went through his stomach and literally ripped it out, Kitty grabbed the rest and ran for it. She laughed as they ran, Kitty found herself in a strangely long hallway "where does this end?" one of the teenagers panicked and ran to a side door, and Amy was waiting for her holding a cleaver and swung it into her skull.

"That's two Katswell, can you save the others?" Kitty found another door and kicked it open, the others followed and Amy's chains grabbed another adult and pulled her into the shadows, they heard her scream cut off as bloody chunks flew and hit the wall. "We're all going to die!" Kitty grabbed the last adult "calm down, we can still make it" he pushed her away "forget you lady, I want to live" he ran off and the chains grabbed him and tore off his limbs all at once "three left."

Kitty grabbed the last and hurried out of the room, as she was running she felt the teenager get lighter she checked back and all that she was holding was a severed hand, she quickly tossed it aside and kept running, they quickly stopped as she couldn't breath from all the running. The two children were shaking to scared to even cry, Kitty put her hands on each of them "it's going to be okay, I'll protect you" Amy's face started to come out of the wall "you really shouldn't lie to children Kitty" as she slowly came out of the wall Kitty grabbed them and ran again.

They entered the foyer and the kitty's relief the door was leading to the outside, she turned to look at the kids and smiled "we're almost out of here" a chain came out of nowhere and stabbed her shoulder "aahhh!" she pulled out the knife end and Amy grabbed the two kids. She looked at the hedgehog while holding her shoulder "Amy stop, their just kids!" Amy smiled psychotically "I don't care what age they are, they still bleed the same" Kitty shook her head "their innocent children, please think about what your doing."

Amy felt offended "you bit*h, I had to watch as my closest friend, a six year old bunny, die by my hand, I watched as life left her eyes" Kitty looked horrified "is that why you snapped?" Amy laughed "are you crazy, I never felt so alive." She then snapped one of the child's necks and Kitty felt sick to her stomach "you monster!" Kitty jumped at her but the chains stabbed itself into her chest, when she hit the floor Amy went over to her and stepped on the chain end making her scream in pain.

"I only let you live once but now I'm coming to kill you and your friends, I'll give you the last kid, she was just an extra helping anyway" she walked away and left the foyer, and the child ran up the her "are you going to be okay?" She nodded as she got up "come on let's get out of here" then they left the building, Kitty woke up feeling pain in her chest and shoulder she checked her mirror and saw cuts in her in both places "this can't be real" she got her first aid kit and patched herself up.

Later at T.U.F.F Kitty went straight to the Chief "Chief we need to talk" he looked up and saw her condition "Kitty what happened!" she was pale and looked in constant pain "I know this might sound crazy but I think the murderer is a dream." The Chief looked at her confused then nodded "that actually makes sense "tell me what you know" she explained the dreams she has been having and the Chief didn't second guess her at all "I see, last night there was another bloodbath all in different locations."

Kitty felt horrified "how can we stop a dream?" the Chief smiled "Luna and Keswick are working on that as we speak."


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty watched as Keswick and Luna were working on a strange looking device and Dudley was looking at Kitty's wounds "and you say this all happened in a dream?" she took a deep breath "I know it sounds crazy, but a freaky hedgehog has been trying to kill me."

Dudley nodded "well normally I would think your losing it, but all those wounds can't have made themselves" Kitty looked over at the blue cat "hey Luna how will this stop a murderous dream?" she smiled as she continued her work.

"Well from what you have told us that girl has done this before" Keswick nodded "I have a theory a-about that, I believe the small pocket dimension weakens on a night of a new moon, and since it's almost Halloween the veil is even weaker."

Kitty thought about it "but why does she kill so much, I mean in just two days she killed over thirty people, what does she have to gain?" everyone was silent for a minute not sure what to say then Luna spoke "well I'm just guessing here, but what if she kills because she can't help it."

They looked at her confused and she looked a bit nervous "I read in a book once that some criminal psychopath's have certain needs in their means to kill, maybe disemboweling people is the only thing that lets her feel alive."

Kitty yawned and winced as Dudley helped change her bandages "ow, hey watch it" Dudley scratched the back of his head "sorry" he tossed the bloody bandages in a nearby trash bin, and then Luna and Keswick put on the finishing touches.

And backed up to see their work which looked like a stun gun "this should do the trick" Kitty looked at it and then at them "it's a taser, what's that going to do against a nightmare?" Keswick nodded "it's designed to be able to fight against ghost and dreams and such."

Luna smiled "I got the idea off of a cartoon show called um ghost-breakers" Kitty just shook her head "it's a long shot at best, she's a nightmare not a cartoon ghost" Dudley shrugged "it's the best chance we have to hopefully stop all the murders."

Kitty sighed "I hope your right Dudley" she then yawned and everyone looked concerned "what?" Dudley sighed "you look like you could use some sleep" Kitty's eyes widened and she shook her head "no way, if I sleep I might not wake up again."

Luna nodded with a look of concern "I understand but can you really stay up any longer?" Kitty started to nod off but she snapped awake "I'm fine, I just need to stay awake for a couple more hours" Keswick shook his head "you haven't slept well for d-days, plus you've s-stayed up for more then twenty hours."

Kitty rubbed her eyes "I know I've been up since yesterday, but I am not going to sleep" Dudley looked outside and saw the sun was going down "it's Halloween night" Kitty went over and watched "she'll be here soon."

Meanwhile in the nearby forest an old style Mansion materialized and made a clearing, the blood soaked Hedgehog came out and grinned like a psychopath "ah my favorite time of the year" she then made her way the the city.

When she got there she sensed all sorts of people in costumes running around and having fun "aw how cute, their cheerfulness reminds me of Tails, before I got to him" she looked around as if she could see and started her plan.

Back at T.U.F.F they all waited but nothing happened and poor Kitty was getting paranoid "where is she, this she just playing with us?" then one of the monitors turned on by itself and Amy appeared on it "Katswell" Kitty jumped as all the monitors turned on.

"I know you can hear me, so I'll get straight to the point, you are going to find me or I'm going to kill thousands this day, every minute you can't find me someone will die" Luna tried tracing the signal but nothing worked.

"Oh and don't bother trying to trace this signal, I learned quite a few thing back then about tech, and you can't find me that way, oh I almost forgot to tell you every time I kill someone I will broadcast it over all the speakers in the city to let everyone know you failed to save them."

Amy smiled and took out a knife "I've been practicing carving this year, so I would move if I were you" they checked the clock and ran out the door, Kitty looked around "okay let's split up and track her down, if anyone finds her contact all of us immediately."

they all ran off and Kitty stopped for a second as they heard a scream over some speakers "I have to stop her" they heard Amy break into laughter "it's been so long since I cut the real thing and not some dream version, it really does feel much better."

Dudley smelled the air and got a strong whiff of blood and gore, it was so bad he had to cover his nose "ah jeez it reeks" he looked around and saw a chain slowly move as if looking for something, he ducked for cover and the chain left.

He then quickly followed after it, when it stopped he hid again waiting to see it's next move and a random passerby came over to look at it "well that's strange" before Dudley could react the chain stabbed itself into his neck.

As the others looked for any clues they heard more screaming over the mics and then heard Amy's voice "come on people the city is my play thing, are you even trying?" people were running around like crazy trying to run from whatever.

And Kitty managed to push through the crowd and saw the chain as it ripped more people apart, she took out the gun and shot the chain, when the ball of energy hit the chain it fell to the floor and started to reel itself back.

Kitty smiled as she gave chase, soon she found a house painted red and she could tell it wasn't paint, Dudley came running up and saw her "Kitty, do you think this is the place?" she nodded "where are the others?" Dudley checked his communicator.

"Luna, Keswick, Chief are you guys okay?" it took a few seconds but Luna responded "sorry guys but I'm stuck trying to save these people from themselves" then the Chief's voice came on "she's right, the public is going crazy, we need to make sure it doesn't go out of hand, so it's up to you two to stop her."

they nodded and went into the building, then they went in there they both had to cover there mouths, the walls were coated in blood and entrails, and with each sloppy step they felt a little more queasy, then Amy's chains burst from the ground and grabbed Dudley's legs, and pulled him through the floor "Dudley!" Kitty tried grabbing him.

But the chains hit her away and Dudley was pulled through, Kitty tried jumping through the hole but the chains quickly covered the hole with itself, and she stopped herself from stepping on the barbs, then she heard Amy's voice.

"Sorry but you have to walk" Kitty was getting annoyed but she continued on, she went down to the basement and Amy was sitting on a throne of chains and blood and Kitty took out her gun "I'm putting a stop to your madness!"

She laughed "oh really, then shoot me" Kitty fired the gun but the Chain took the hit instead, she then got up and the chains brought in Dudley hanging upside down "tell me Kitty is your dog friend important to you?"

Kitty growled at her "don't you dare touch him!" a part of the chain flew over to her and handed her a knife "you have friends, loved one, and even family, why should you get to be happy well others suffer!" she brought the knife to Dudley's throat.

And Kitty had to act fast "wait, why are you doing this, why kill so many?" Amy stopped and looked back at her "do you really think I have a choice, if I don't kill then I die, that's how these chains work" Kitty was surprised she managed to get her to talk.

So Kitty asked her another question "you must have been a good person once, what happened?" Amy laughed "it was so long ago I was so young, back then I had everything I could ever have asked for, friends, family even love."

She shook her head "but I'm getting off topic" she plunged the knife into Dudley's side and listened to him scream in pain and Kitty aimed her gun "I warned you!" she fired at her again and hit her chains, and to Amy surprise her chains fell and cracked.

"What, but that's not possible!" Amy tossed Dudley to the side and jumped down to where Kitty was "I've been to soft, I wanted to see you suffer, but now I'm just going to kill you" she then discarded the dead chains and was lifted into the air by some of the chains acting like spider legs.

Kitty fired the energy at her but she easy dodged, and Amy brought down a chain leg on her and Kitty barely rolled out of the way, Amy laughed as she continued to do this and Kitty was dodging left and right, she then quickly shot one leg and it hit the floor making Amy unbalanced for a short time.

As the leg repaired itself Kitty dashed over and used her claws to slash her up a bit, the hedgehog kicked her away and the leg went back to normal, she then jumped into the shadows and Kitty waited for her to pop up.

As Amy jumped her from behind Kitty's instinct's kicked in and she dodged the chain like spear and shot them as the chains fell she jumped Amy and punched her several times before being thrown off, and the chains picked themselves up again.

Amy wiped her mouth of the blood on her lips and was angry "what are you, some kind of kung fu master?" Kitty smirked "I'm not just a master, I'm the best there is" the hedgehog grabbed the chains and it wrapped itself around over and over again until it took the shape of a hammer.

Amy grinned "I haven't wielded a weapon like this in years" she then slammed the hammer into Kitty's side, Kitty hit the ground hard and she jumped with the hammer ready to smash her flat but she rolled out of the way again.

Kitty sweep kicked her make the hedgehog trip and Amy was getting more angry "you cocky son of a *" Kitty dodged another round of her attacks and saw an opening, she slashed her face and Amy stopped as her blindfold fell.

Revealing her emerald green eyes, she stepped back as she looked around "no,no,no I can see" Kitty looked at her confused "yeah so?" she dropped the chain hammer and and looked at her hands, and saw all the blood "I didn't want to, but the pain was to unbearable."

The chain holding Dudley let go of him and Kitty ran to his side "are you okay?" he nodded and held his side "yeah, I'll be fine" Amy was shaking scared out of her broken mind "Sonic, Tails, Cream, I can still hear their screams."

Kitty helped Dudley up and they watched as Amy fell to her knees and cried blood "I'm so sorry!" she hit the floor and wailed, Kitty looked over at Dudley "come on, I don't she'll be trouble any longer" Dudley nodded and they left.

As they exited the building they saw and the blood and gore disappear from everything as the sun came up, however there was still corpses littering the streets, a few hours later the Chief was looking outside a window and sighed.

"Over three-hundred lives lost and in just one night, what kind of sick monster was that hedgehog" Luna was changing Dudley's bandages and spoke "I don't know, but I'm just glad it's over" the Chief turned the them "is it really over, or is this only the beginning?"

Dudley nodded "trust me, from what I saw it's over" the Chief looked around for a moment "where's agent Katswell anyway?" Luna smiled "she's resting up, finally able to sleep and with no monsters trying to kill her I think we should let her rest."

The Chief nodded "agreed, my only question is what made her snap in the first place?" Dudley laughed a bit "that's one mystery I would like to keep buried Chief" the three of them laughed and Kitty threw a pillow at each of them "I'm trying to sleep!"

**THE END**

**Authors note: this was just a quick thing I whipped up for Halloween it's non-cannon to my story's so I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
